


On Wrestling and Scents

by calmingmotions



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Nesting, Scenting, Scents, Wrestling, alpha!ike, omega!marth, these dorks will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Ike and Marth liked to wrestle, especially when Marth was nesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick and short that I wanted to do. I thought the idea was cute and wanted to do something with it. Hope you enjoy!!

Marth and Ike liked to wrestle. It was something that Marth normally started, and Ike was happy to join in on. They would tussle and roll around, both laughing and giggling at their childish antics. They would try to pin the other down and make them submit by releasing copious amounts of their scent in a completely harmless manner. It normally ended with one of them on the floor, pinned down by whomever had claimed victory. The winner would simply cuddle up to them on the floor, probably biting along the loser's mating mark. 

The two always did this strange little 'ritual' they had right before Marth started nesting. The prince would innocently poke fun at Ike, teasing and taunting in mischievous manners. He would wait for Ike to send him the playful 'you're gonna regret that' look after a while of poking and prodding, a glint in the royal's eyes when the gaze was shot at him. 

Then Ike would try to wrestle the smaller omega to the ground, letting out playful growls. Marth would fight back with his own growls that turned to giggles at the end, unable to contain himself. They would push and shove, whoever had managed to grapple their way on top would release their scent until either overthrown or the one under them submitted.

The group often noticed Marth winning the games, his sweet scent forcing Ike to bear his neck, not that Ike wouldn't want to anyway. Ike seemed to focus on strength during their games, just trying to pin down the omega with gentle force alone. When the other fire emblem residents did watch the fighting, Marth seemed to think things through. He used his mind since he knew he wasn't as strong as the alpha. 

When the Prince claimed the title of victor, he would often let out some sort of triumphant 'humph' after his win, looking beyond pleased. He would nuzzle into Ike's neck and settle against him, straddling his waist and nibbling at the mark on the alpha's neck.

Ike stayed still and quiet, because what sort of alpha was he if he denied his omega some happiness? The noble would eventually grow tired, and the alpha would end up carrying the omega to his nest. Whether he won or not, Ike always ended up with the omega in his arms, laying him down among the blankets and pillows. They would cuddle and sleep as soon as they hit the comforting fabrics. 

When Ike won at their games, he would have this prideful look on his face, Marth pouting and huffing beneath him. The alpha would lay down gently against the omega, biting at his neck. Marth would fall into the steady rhythm of bites and nuzzles, almost falling asleep. The Prince would lay still and obedient, in that moment only wanting to please his alpha. 

There had been one instance where Lucina had found them tussling on the floor in front of the couch. Unaware that it was just a harmless game, she moved to separate them. She yanked Ike away and began to chide the confused and startled mercenary about harassing royalty, much less her grandfather. The woman had been cut short by a fierce growl behind her that sent a fearful shiver down her spine.

Lucina had turned to see Marth standing there, looking nothing short of furious. He had pulled Ike away from her, challenging the alpha who had yelled at his mate with a growl. Lucina had been taken aback when this happened, having never seen the Prince act in such a manner before. She immediately lowered her head in submission, unsure of what else to do, and knowing she wouldn't win if she challenged the omega now.

The Prince seemed pleased with her reaction, growling subsiding as he let out a small grunt and dragged Ike away. The Prince had refused to speak to the girl the next day, whether out of embarrassment or anger, the group was unsure. Lucina now knows that if she ever catches them like that again, it's better to just turn right around and not bother them.

Their silly little game meant a lot to Marth and Ike alike, if Marth's reaction to Lucina interrupting them was any indication. It wasn't just them asserting dominance over the other, neither of them really cared about that sort of thing. It was a way to strengthen their bond before nesting, bring the omega and alpha closer, and keep both healthy and happy together. 

Occasionally the Prince felt unbearably down, and would simply walk up to Ike if he was relaxing on the couch or in a chair and drape himself over the larger man. He would release his melancholic scent and Ike would know to submit, bare his neck and let Marth press against his scent glands gently. The Prince would draw out the mercenary's scent to let it drift with his own, creating a soft scent that relaxed them both. 

When Ike seems down or upset, Marth will be there to submit in return. He'll lay or sit next to the alpha, waiting a few moments before letting out a submissive noise, calling the mercenary's attention to him. When the Prince could finally get his alpha's eyes on him, he'll bare his neck in submission, letting out a calming scent to soothe the troubled alpha. Ike would nuzzle into the Prince and sit with his nose in the crook of Marth's neck, inhaling the scent until he's either drowsily calm or fast asleep. 

Mostly it's the jovial Prince that Ike is greeted with, all mischievous looks and devious smiles. It's always fun and entertaining with the happy Marth, sometimes Robin and Lucina even sneak about to watch them play from afar. It may be a little creepy to watch them from afar, yes, but let them have this. They rarely see the mercenary of Prince so laid back. 

So when Marth is nesting, he'll wrestle and tussle with his alpha until he's carried back to his nest for some much needed cuddling and a nap.

The Prince couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that I do read each and every on of your comments, I see all your kudos, and I appreciate everything, even if I don't always reply.  
> Thank you for reading!! Tell me if you'd like some more Ike and Marth in the future!!


End file.
